One Week
by TheDarkinShadow
Summary: After Lili is upset that she has lost the tournement she will try to find that redhead Korean she saw in the tournement. HwoarangxLili :P and maybe other pairings too ! Reviews are as welcome as critic ! ;D ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO NAMCO BANDAI GAMES !
1. Chapter 1

_**Seoul, Japan 2009**_

It was a Sunday afternoon, to be exact,it was 9 PM and the mood was fierce in the whole world. Everybody was watching who would be the king in the iron fist tournement. Most of the challenger were disqualified, but still were sitting next to the other challenger on the best seats to sit had the best view from those seats.

„Get ready for the next battle…" an announcer said, with a monotonous voice. On two big screens there where 2 adults. One was on the left side, with fiery-coloured hair and with muscular arms seeming very serious. On the right side the opponent was a man with black hair and also he wasn't wearing anything else like pants and shoes.

The ones who were disqualified sat on the best seats to see the battle.

„Hey Leo, who do you think will win. Should we take on bets ?" said a blond british man. He was also known as the best boxer in England. Steve Fox.

„Hmmm… a duo bet ? Hey Lili do you want to bet too ?" Leo shouted at a girl with blond hair and pretty blue eyes, who sat one seat in front of them.

„Well… ok! So I bet 20$ on Korean redhead." she said as she smiled towards the two.

„Ok, i think Marshall Law could also beat the crap out of him. So 20$ also on him. And you Steve ?" Leo said while looking at Steve.

„50$..., on Hwoarang." Steve said with a bright smile in his face. Both girls looked askant at him, wanting to ask why he bets 50$ on him. As they wanted to ask him, Steve didn't even care for the both and believed in the strenght of his best friend.

Lili turned around to see the match start.

„Ready? FIGHT!" the announcer said and Marshall Law and Hwoarang were starting to fight. Few kicks here ,some dodges there and the first hit was landed by Hwoarang, right into the chest of Law with his fist. As Hwoarang launched towards for a strong kick he was interrupted. Landing the back of his hand on Hwoarang's chest Lee managed to interrupt Hwoarangs 'Dynamite Heel' and lands 3 kicks. Hwoarang now sweating he got more pressure. As Law thought Hwoarang would be easy to beat, he was not right. Hwoarang concentrating, used to dodge 5 punches and 3 kicks and kicked Law back. Hwoarang took advantage of Law getting exhausted he harrased him with his kicks. Trying to block his high kick Law got used to it, getting amused that he blocked every attack of him. But then Hwoarang surprised him with a low kick, destroying Law's defence. Now Hwoarang was cleaning up. He kicked him in his stomach and kicked him on his right rib. Law getting late on the try to block his attack Hwoarang managed to kick him on his left rib and he continued kicking both of them multiple times. Law couldn't block even one of these. Now Law knocked him 3 meters away but Hwoarang wouldn't give him a break. Now after one final kick to his head Law was knocked out.

„YEEEEEEEEEEEEAH BOY, SO PROUD OF YOU! SO PROUD OF YOU RANG!" Steve shouted as he was nearly to destroy Lili's and Leo's hearing sense. Now it was Leo's time to pay. She paid both of them 20$.

„Hey, Lili and Leo, you wanna come with me to congratulate Hwoarang ?" Steve asked both with a bride grin on his face.

„Yeah, definitly, Hwoarang was great!" Leo said whilst getting up with Steve.

„Lili, do you want to come too ?" Leo asked.

„No. I have to get my plane back to Monaco. You can congratulate him but I now going back. Goodbye." said Lili. She was jealous. She wanted to win so hard, but got out of the match because of Asuka Kazama. Her biggest rival. She hated her like the black death.

Sitting in the limo on the way to her private plane, the blond beauty was asked by her butler what is with her mood.

„Excusez-moi Ms. Lili, why are you upset?" her old butler Sebastian asked.

_Silence…_

„Maybe I should turn on the radio ?" Sebastian said, hoping for a final answer.

_Silence… till she broke it._

„Sebastian, could you please make a reservation in a hotel in South-Korea in 2 weeks. I want to take a holiday in Korea for one week ?" Lili said, still looking out of the window into the empty streets of Japan.

„Why Ms. Lili?" Sebastian asked in a questioned tone.

„Just do it, please."

„I will Ms Lili."


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks Lili trained so hard. She knew there would be a new tournement. She fought in the tournement to try getting her father out of the poor status. She wanted to beat the Kazamas. They bought her father's oil company. She thought it would be a great idea to fight the KING OF IRON FIST TOURNEMENT winner. She trained all day long to challenge the winner,the redhead Hwoarang. The Korean that made her jealous.

**_2 weeks later_**

The blonde beauty sat now in her private jet on the way to her hotel in Korea where she would face Hwoarang. Getting out oft he plane, she didnt call a to hold her fit. After going through the beautiful streets of Korea, she was stunned. The streets looked so beautiful and peaceful. There were cherry blossoms on each side of the streets. At sunset she arrived in the hotel. She checked in and looked at the beautiful view of Korea.

_‚Hmm, my friends were right. Korea is a nice vacation place.'_

She got her fancy outfits out of her suitcase and put them in the white closet. Her room was maybe 2 times bigger then her old room including a little kitchen and a bathroom. White walls which made the decorations look very decent. She went to the balcony where she had a view of whole Korea.

Now she would just go back to bed and get enough sleep to go search for Hwoarang. Letting the balcony door open she would recieve fresh and nice air.

_‚Well, now I have to get down and search for that redhead.'_

Enough motivation and she went to the elevator. She noticed that he looked in his normal clothes very self-confident and his clothes also accented his muscular body.

_‚Stop thinking of that idiot! Get yourself together Lili. You know your reasons why you are here. Not to flirt with him. TO FIGHT HIM!'_

Oh if she would know…

Meanwhile Hwoarang was riding his bike after he had met with Steve. They talked and Hwoarang thought of the things he said.

„Hwoarang, I know you are the biggest casanova I've ever met, but still you are single. Ever thought of any girl? I've met one at your final fight against Law, she looked sweet but she is in Monaco now. You could try to get her maybe next tournement."

„Steve, you know I could get any girl I want, but you have seen that girls in our school. They aren't that pretty at all!"

He was on his way to the his training where he would train with his master Baek Doo San. He wouldn't even dare to miss his training as he wanted to also beat one for all his rival, Jin Kazama.

Lili now was walking down some alleys to find that rebellious boy. As she walked deeper into the alley she was getting very nervous. She could hear footsteps slowly coming at her and she started to turn around. As she turned around she saw 8 big people, twice as big as her. She was slowly panicking and tried to run away, but it was too late to run away. She was surrounded. She never saw them at the tournement so maybe they were weaker then her. But they had the bodymass she did not have. She tried her best to punch her way free but it wouldn't mind those scarry big guys. She noticed that one man was covering her mouth with his hand to prevent her scream. She was slowly panicking more as they started to bind her hands together and her foots also. They darned a handkerchief in her mouth and now only a miracle could save her now. The sad girl was very quiet now, trying to understand the things they were talking to someone on their phone.

„Get the van" one man said. He didn't do anything so he was probably their boss. He was wearing a white suit with a watch, which looked very expensive. . They waited like 5 minutes and the black van arrived. Lili would do anything to get free of their possession. And as she a tear started to fall from her eye.

She noticed that she was getting carried into the van but ,then a miracle happened. She saw that the man, who carried her to the van got pulled back. She falled and her back got hurt as she was also in a uncomfortable position. She saw a shadow who was beating another shadow. Then a gang member screamed „DRIVE,HES HERE!". Before those words were spoken the car started his enginge and started to drive away. Behind the car a hurt Lili was laying on the ground. The dust that the car produced made her beautiful white dress so dirty like never before. She was still laying on the ground as a helping hand put her against the wall. He took out the handkerchief out of her mouth as he said…

„Do I know you, princess ? You look so familiar ?" He said. Lili looking at her rescuer as she noticed who he was. It was Hwoarang.

„You are…," she whispered.

„I am ?" he tried getting an answer from her.

„You are the redhead who won the tournement." She finally spoke out.

„Hwoarang." He said with a smile. „My name is Hwoarang."

„Hwoa- what ? she asked,whilst having problems to pronounce his name.

„Hwoarang. It needs a time to get used to it, princess." He added.

„Ok, i will try my best to learn it as fast as possible." She said whilst smiling with a pretty smile at him.

_‚Damn. Is that the girl Steve has talked about ? She is pretty cute.' _he thought

„Why are you looking at me like that ?". She noticed that he had his gaze up on her so she asked him. While he looked at her she looked also deep in his eyes.

_‚That is like the darkest brown i saw.' _she noticed whilst starring into his eyes.

They looked deep into each others eyes until she broke the silence.

„So would you mind helping out me?" she asked.

„Oh, yeah. Definitly princess." He finally said while he stopped his gaze.

„By the way, my name is Lili." She added as he was about to remove the ropes that were binding her.

„Lili right, princess ?" he said as he grinned slightly.

„yeah, thats right." She said after she sighed. „Why do you keep calling me princess?"

„Because you resemble some." He said as he looked again to her up.

Lili blushed and her cheeks were turning into some shade of pink.

_‚I don't know, but why is he so,… so charmant and different. He has like the charm but still, why do I fall for it?' _

As she tried to hide her blush she noticed that she was free for one minute and just sitted there. Hwoarang snapped in front of her eyes.

„You know you can stand up ,right ?" He said

„Uh, yeah. You're right." She stood up and tried to wipe the dust of her dress without any succes. It was full of dirt and dust.

„So princess. What's the pleasure of you being here in Korea?" He said with a questioning tone.

„For, ehm…., private things. And you won't sop calling me princess, right ? she said as she sighed one more time.

„Yep, you are right." He said smiling at her.

_‚Actually, he is so cute when he smiles….'_ she thought while she was looking to him.

„Maybe, you want you need a company so I could show you Korea ?" he said.

_‚This can only be the girl Steve has been talking about. I can't imagine someone with a cuter smile. Wait… Hwoarang, you can not fall for a girl you've just met.'_

„It would be a pleasure if you would show me around Korea." Smiling at him she looked and followed him to his bike.


End file.
